The present invention relates to a denatured liquefied gas aerosol dusting composition. In particular the present invention relates to a liquefied-gas aerosol dusting composition containing Sucrose Octaacetate. Liquefied aerosol dusters are a safe and useful way to clean hard to clean areas. They are used for a variety of different uses including to clean sewing machines, keyboards, computers, workbenches, printers and silk flowers. If not cleaned regularly such as computer fans the equipment can break down from dust buildup. The pressurized gas in aerosol dusters delivers a burst of gas and when used with a straw to pin point accuracy. The aerosol valve and actuator can be configured to give the best burst of gas for the user.
The manufacturer of these aerosol dusters expend significant time and resources to providing a safe product when used as intended. Aerosol dusters provide a great service to the everyday user however sometimes aerosol air dusters are involved with inhalant abuse incidents like other aerosol products on the market today. Although manufacturers spend significant sums of money to educate the consumer about the dangers of inhalant abuse as well as post education material on websites to discourage such activities However in an effort to take yet one more step to discourage inhalant abuse companies have looked to design and formula of the product to discourage the potential abusers. One such available way to discourage the potential abuser is to formulate a product that includes a Denaturant in the aerosol duster that can be detected when the abuser attempts to huff the product but not in the normal use of the product. Denaturants considered include methanol, thymol, eucalyptol, vinegar, and denatonium benzoate and sucrose Octaacetate.
Sucrose Octaacetate is a bitter substance that can be detected at very low levels and can be detected by human taste as low as 50 pph. Thus Sucrose Octaacetate can be used as a denaturant. In fact the Consumer Product Safety Final Report of the Study of Aversive Agents listed it to be twice that of Denatonium Benzoate.
However if the Sucrose Octaacetate concentration is too high the Sucrose Octaacetate can interfere with the normal product use. Also when the Sucrose Octaacetate is too low it becomes ineffective as a deterrent to accidental and intentional inhalant abuse.
There is a need for a liquefied gas aerosol duster composition with a bittering additive agent that does not interfere with the normal use of the product but does interfere and strongly discourage potential inhalant abuse of the product.